


The Mark of Nimueh

by Rash_jaya



Series: The one and future Omega King... [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arthur and Merlin Brothers, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rash_jaya/pseuds/Rash_jaya
Summary: Episode three the mark of Nimueh...Uther had banded Nimueh from Camelot, had made her watch the Knights as they killed her sisterhood, now she wants to see Camelot fall.then Merlin and Hunith moved to the next kingdom but with the help of Gaius Merlin and Arthur keep in touch. when Arthur was seventeen, something happened that makes Uther call back Merlin to Camelot with intention of making Merlin Arthur watchdog.





	1. unknown death

It been four days, three long every lonely night, Guinevere had taken Valiant body away from Camelot Four days ago, there has not been any word from her has of yet and part Arthur is worried, he loss her he losses everything most his heart which is the reason that he ever said the words or asked her to complete the bond between them. But that, not something for him to dwell on now, he had to get ready for a council meeting this morning with his father and his servant was late, it was something Arthur was getting used too but he had to admit that with Merlin arrival Morris was half decent servant thanks for Merlin his manservant wasn't completely useless as he has been before.

Camelot has come live with actives has the sun hangs high in the sky. In the low part of town, people drink from the pump water from the Camelot water supply. Not far from where Merlin and Gaius are looking over a corpse on the street.

The young warlock asked his uncle, “aren’t you scared, that you may catch whatever it is they have?’

They turn over the body and what they see highly upsetting, the victim revealed white skinned, eyes and face. Merlin resided his eye at his uncle and stated, “you were saying”

Gaius stated, “people must not see this they will panic.”

Merlin stated, “I’ll be right back, wait here” he run off and come back with wheelbarrow and blanket to cover the body.

Merlin was Wheeling the body down the street at the drawbridge Gwen, Morgana’s maidservant toy approached carrying flowers. The young Omega can’t help feel a pulled by Merlin, she doesn’t understand it nor she know that Merlin was Alpha, she has mistaken the young warlock for a Beta and Merlin has never corrected her on this fact.

When young Omega asked what he was doing Merlin reply was unsure of himself saying, “er… just moving something” Merlin play foolish Beta every well for all to see, but he was far from a fool or a Beta for that matter.

When Gwen did not drop the subject Merlin change the topic by asking, “hum, it anything really, er… someone got you flowers?”

She tells Merlin that the flowers are for Morgana, that she hopes that it would cheer her up and she was feeling sad these days. She then smiles shyly and asked if Merlin would like one? And give him a purple one to suit his neckwear and then mumbles about red suiting merlin just as well.

Merlin thanked her and tells her he sees her around, Gwen doesn’t seem to release that Merlin is not into her and she does not really know why she gets shy and girly around him, unable to put two through together. Gwen says bye and watched Merlin wheel the heavy lord around with Gaius follow behind him.

In the medical chambers, Merlin and Gaius look at the body through a magnifying glass. The old man pointed out that he ever saw anything like this before. Merlin who was new to the medical study asked, “do you think it a plague?”

Gaius shake his head, study the body. Merlin asked, “what do you think the cause?”

Gaius fear that something like this could not be natural and Merlin mind reels and he asked, “you think this is caused by magic?”

Gaius nodded his head has he counite to study the body. Merlin stated, “their only handful of the people who are powerful enough to pull this kind of spell” before he could say any more there was knock at the door. Merlin name has been called out, and he knew that voice, it belonged to Arthur.

Merlin opened that door before Arthur could walk in and see the body. Merlin asked, “am I late, it the council meet over already” he was meant to training with knights and Arthur after the prince’s meeting.

Arthur smiled at his brother saying, “no, I am getting used to it” Arthur then see the flower his brother wearing, the prince furrows his brow when he sees the flower. Merlin followed Arthur eye line down the flower that he had on his neckwear. The Alpha said, “Gwen gave it to me” before taking it off. Flowers were never his thing anyway, he only kept it to keep the shy dark-skinned Omega happy.

Once the flower was gone Arthur smiled at his brother, it not that he didn’t want Merlin to find love and be happy, but he just got his brother back and he was not ready to share him with anyone just yet. They had years to make up for being part first and maybe in two or three years’ time he would be ready to have Merlin settle down with someone has along has it not too far from Camelot where he and Guinevere would be settle.

Arthur stated, “you and Gaius are needed by the King in the council chambers” Merlin smiled, he and notice that whenever Artur feel unsure or uneasy he always called Uther, King not father like he normally does.

Merlin said, “ok, we be right there” and closed the door, he turns to Gaius and the old man, is already getting his things together.

Physician tells Merlin to cover the body and Merlin pointed out that he was not Gaius servant to which the old man joked, “no you are my dogsbody, come on hurry up”

The two of them walked through the town and everyone was getting on with the day unknown to them was an unknown attack on Camelot’s people. Merlin look at the faces, that they passed wondering who could have so much power to pull of spell like this other than him, he knew he didn’t do this so who could pull this off.

 


	2. sorcery

Gaius and Merlin walked into the Council chambers where another body was waiting for them. This time the victim was a knight, he lay face down on the floor of the council chambers, his red cape unmistakeable, marking him has a Camelot knight. Merlin and Gaius turn the body over and just like the morning victim, the knight also showed the same symptoms. Skinned, eyes and face all white, Merlin and Gaius looked at each other and they could see what the other was thinking.

Uther asked, “what happened to him?” a simple question yet the answer was not that simple. With the second body, unless the 24 hours there was no other answer, no natural illness take effect this fast.

Gaius said, “I don't know, Sire. It's the second case I've seen today.” Gaius informed the king and the council members.

Merlin stood, he started to bag the victim’s meal and belongings, they would be checked and see if anyone of this was still in the dead knight system. It was more then what they had to go on this morning. Merlin listens to what was said between the king and Gaius has he want on with his job.

King asked, “Why didn't you report it to me?”

Gaius replied, “I was attempting to find the cause.” He stood after look at the body and Merlin placed the bagged items on top of the body, ready to take the body back to medical chambers.

King stated, “What did you conclude?”

Gaius said, “I don't think it's time to hurry to conclusions. The scientific process is a long one.”

Merlin look at Gaius, a look that said the king not stupid he knows you well, and to make it his pointed the King asked, “What are you concealing from me?” smirk at his uncle has to say told you so, it was a good thing that his back was to the council members, Arthur and the King.

Gaius said, “Sire, I have seen nothing like it. The victims are dying in 24 hours, and it's spreading fast.”

King asked, “What is the cause?”

Merlin said, “I think you should say that the cause, the most likely cause, is sorcery. You have seen the victims skin, eyes and face white. You said yourself that this is not a natural cause, there no illness that causes these symptoms that I know off.”

Gaius said, “I agree, it is most likely is work of sorcery”

Merlin said, “the fast way to cure is to find the sorcerer and have them undo what they have done”

Arthur asked, “fastest, then there is another way to cure this?”

Merlin said, “find the source and purified it”

Gaius said, “it could be anything, from food to object”

The knight asked, “how is that you know so much about magic boy”

Merlin said, “the king sign me protect the prince from sorcery, and to do so I must know what I would be up against, so, I study how to identify sorcery to ensure that I am equipped to fight against it sir Ewin”

Sir William pointed out, “you knew what thing you should bag without being told”

Merlin said, “when I fifteen in Ealdor, their body I help the local healer to investigated”

A knight asked, “was it sorcery?”

Merlin said, “no, the old man walking in on thief and the thief cut the old man throat from ear to ear, it was old fashion murder, however, the killer was never found no the stolen goods”

Uther pulls Arthur aside, king tell the son, “We must find who did this and Conduct door to door searches. Increase your presence in the town. Double the guards on all the gates. And lend the physician Merlin. We need Gaius to find a cure. He needs all the help we can give him. If Gaius is right, believe me, this city will be wiped out. This is the kind of magic that undermines our authority, challenges all we've done. If we cannot control this plague, people will turn to magic for a cure. We have to find this sorcerer, and quickly.”

Arthur said, “Yes, Father.”

Walking down the low part of the city, Arthur and guards search the city. Merlin and Gaius walk through town. Merlin sees a sick person.

“Gaius? Gaius. He's still alive.” Merlin called out even if he knew there was no way humanly possible to help the man.

Gaius said, “If we don't know what a disease is, then how can we cure him?”

Merlin said, “you right but we take him with us and keep him confusable through his lasts moments of his life, I want the sorcerer who did this Gaius, I want to hurt them so badly” the old man could see the fire and anger in the young warlock eyes.


	3. searching the town

Medical chambers, where the Gaius is Gaius heats a vial of liquid, Merlin asked him, “What are you doing?”

Gaius said, “I'm examining the contents of that man's stomach.” He turned the vial of liquid.

When did Merlin ask if that would tell him who did it? the old man replied, “No, but it might tell us how it's spread. One thing I do know, this is magic of the darkest kind.”

Merlin asked, “Why would someone use magic like that?” boy's heart is so poured that he would never think of using magic to hurt or kill someone in this way. It speaks volumes for the boy, he is much older than his age wise even.

Gaius said, “Magic corrupts. People use it for their own ends.”

Merlin does believe that for a minute and he pointed out that, “But not all magic is bad. I know it isn't.”

Gaius stated, “It's neither good nor bad. It's how you use it.”

Arthur and guards burst in, he tells the guards to check the room and turned to Gaius and said, “Sorry Gaius, we're searching every room in town.”

When Gaius asked what for? The prince simply said one word, sorcerer. Gaius for the life of him can’t figure out what the sorcerer would be doing in the medical chambers and so he asked, “But why would he be here?”

Arthur said, “it was something Merlin years ago, he told me, that those who deceive you successfully are the closed to you but also those who are closest to you are most loyal, sometimes it hard to see who is who”

Merlin said, “my first latter in my third year at Ealdor”

Arthur said, “yes, I remember everything told me over years, I still have these letters there in every safe place, you were betrayed by someone who you thought was loyal to you.”

Merlin said, “yes and it cost a good man, his life”

Gaius said, “We've nothing to hide. Go on, then. Search.”

Arthur asked, “What's all these books and papers?”

Gaius said, “My life's work, dedicated to the understanding of science. You are quite welcome to read through them if you wish”

Arthur see the other room and asked, “What's this room up here?”

Merlin said, “it's mine, I stay in there most nights”

Gaius said, “And what do you expect to find in there?”

Arthur pointed out, “I'm looking for material or evidence suggesting the use of enchantments.” He was wrong to both, he ever let either know that he knows about Merlin Magic. He may have been only six at the time when Merlin killed his Nanny for casting spell on him but he remembered Merlin's eyes were gold when he lifted his hand up and killed the witch right in front of him.  He also remembers the little dragon the Druid symbol for brotherhood that was kept on a chain around his neck which was a gift from Merlin all these years ago.

Arthur stated, “I look myself”

Gaius whisper to Merlin so no one else can hear, “What've you done with the magic book I gave you?”

Merlin looks worried. Arthur enters his room, Arthur stared down at the book on Merlin's floor, complete shock arresting all movement for a moment. He recognised that book; when he was younger, he had snuck the book out of Gaius' workshop and read it at night by candlelight. Magic was forbidden but it had interested him ever since he was young and he had taken an opportunity to learn more about it. He had returned the book to Gaius without the old man ever being aware and Arthur had never breathed a word.

Until now. What was Merlin thinking? Leaving a magic book on the floor in plain sight in the middle of Camelot. There was carelessness and there was stupidity and this seemed to be a dangerous mix of both.

"Merlin, come here" he called, needing the boy to rectify his mistake before one of the knights saw. "Look what I found." He heard Merlin move and was immediately hit by a moment of doubt. He felt like he had known Merlin for an age but they have been away from one other for years. He knew Merlin's character but Merlin did not know him, how would he react to Arthur knowing his dangerous secret? Would he run, leaving Arthur to cover for him? Would he panic and alert the knights to what was going on? At the last moment, Arthur swung to the wardrobe and opened the door just as Merlin came through the door.

"I found a place where you can put things. It's called a cupboard." He could almost feel his Brother's relief and did Merlin know anything about being subtle? How the hell was he going to survive in Camelot? It was bad enough when he used magic in full view of everyone to save Arthur's life but leaving signs of sorcery in his bedroom was even worse. He turned around, avoiding looking at the book and started to search through the things on the desk. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the clothing on the bed start to shift. He started to look but stopped himself at the last second. When he turned the book was covered by the clothes and he wondered whether Merlin would ever learn to be subtle. He would have to teach him not to be so careless.

Arthur looks under the bed but misses the book. He leaves Merlin's room. Arthur asked, “How long do you think it may be before you find a cure?”

Gaius said, “It depends on how many interruptions I get.”

“Of course, I'm sorry.” The Prince stated and then turn to the Guards and adds, “We're finished here.”

Before they left Merlin called out "Arthur" the Prince turned to look at his brother Merlin adds, "you must be careful today, this is every power magic" The Prince nodded and they exit. Gaius closes the door.

Merlin said, “with people using magic for this kind of thing it is no wonder the King think all magic is evil”

Gaius said, “envy and greed for power, Camelot, one day being a concert of five kingdom and there people out there that wish for that power for themselves, but I believe there will come a time when your skills will be recognised but...”

Merlin said, “Patience is a virtue, Merlin.” It was scary how much he just sounds like his uncle at that moment.

Gaius stated, “don’t be cheeky, your time will come.”

Merlin pointed out, “Arthur is out there right now looking for the sorcerer!”

Gaius stated, “A sorcerer who's powerful enough to do this will never be found searching the town.”

When Merlin asked his uncle what they can do all Gaius said, “Hope that science can find the answer before it kills us all.”

The two worked on finding something anything that could lead them to the answer. All while Nimueh watches the Afanc in her stone basin. a woman draws water from the spout in the Lower Town. covered bodies are lined up in the courtyard.


	4. one miracle or not?

Arthur enters the Council Chamber where Uther is waiting, A every frustrate prince stated, “We searched everywhere, the entire city. I don't know where else to look.”

Uther who had no other choice stated, “I want you to impose a curfew. No one is to be allowed onto the streets after the great bell other than Merlin and Gaius no one else is to be out after the bell. And cordon off the lower town.”

When other asked why all the king said, “Because that's where most of the victims are. Let's isolate it, stop this disease from spreading.”

Arthur could see the reasoning but he had to ask, “What about the people who live there?”

Uther replied, “Don't you think I haven't considered it? What else can I do? I have to protect the rest of the city.”

Medical chambers Gaius and Merlin examine another corpse just arrived. The old asked Merlin, “What's different about this victim?” try to teach him.

When Merlin pointed out that this was the first woman that has been a victim of this illness. Gaius stated, “Sometimes I do wonder whether you're a magical talent were given to the right person. Anything else?”

Merlin take a closer look at the victim and stated, “Erm... she's a courtier” then he asked, “How does that help us?”

Gaius started to state, “Courtiers seldom go down to the lower town. Which mean…”

Merlin said, “Erm... that, that she hasn't spoken to any townspeople.”

Gaius looks pained before adding, “Yes, it suggests that the disease is not spread by contact.”

Merlin stated, “Oh, and they probably ate different food.”

Gaius asked, “Good. Anything else?”

Merlin pointed out, “Erm... I doubt they breathe the same air.”

Gaius said, “if it in the air we all is sick by now, so what's the only thing they do share?”

Merlin's eye lit up he said, “Water. Water? You think the disease is spread through water?”

Gaius stated, “Merlin, you're a prodigy.” Gaius hands Merlin a bucket. Merlin walks to Lower Town well.

When Merlin come back with water he sees Gwen running out crying, Merlin knew the only thing that course a young girl to cry someone she cares about must be sick as she did not look sick at all and from Gaius look Merlin can tell that it is the young servant girl father.

Merlin asked Gaius, “There must be something we can do.”

Gaius said, “My best. Let's hope that this can provide some answers.”

Merlin said, “But that'll be too late for Gwen's father.” The voice was low and full of sadness, Gaius puts some of the water in a jar, and places a flower in it. Merlin goes to his room.

It was hard to see someone he called a friend to be hurt like that this known that he could do something but if he did she would most likely lose her life has the King would think she was the witch but he had to do something, or what good was he to anyone.

That night at someone cast spell, “Onstyrian, onbregdan.” A door across the street creaks open. A guard nears the door and it hits him in the face. Gwen's house. Gwen and Tom are sleeping, a poultice is placed under Tom's pillow. Another spell is cast, “þu fornimst adl fram guman.”

The sickness leaves Tom's body. exits and watches them outside the door. Tom wakes and touches Gwen's head, which is resting on his bedside, the figure leaves known they done the right thing.

Back in the Medical Chamber Merlin shot up scream for Gaius and grab his bow and arrows, he walked into main area of the chambers where the bodies of three victims lay now. when Gaius asked what is it? he tells Gaius, “Magic every powerful it woke me up”

The Gaud outside came running into the medical chamber to find Merlin with bow and arrow and Gaius looks like he just got out of bed. The young man was ready to fire his arrow at anything that would attack them. He only lowed it when he saw it was the gaud that enters. Gaius said that young man was spooked by a dream.

The next morning in the council chambers, Arthur reaches for glass vial with the tainted water and flower in it. Gaius stated, “Don't touch it. I had this in the water for no more than a few hours.”

Uther asked, “Where's the water from?”

Merlin stated, “The pump from where the people take their daily supply.”

Arthur pointed out, “We may have to stop the people from using it.”

Gaius stated, “The city cannot survive without water.”

Uther stated, “We have to find this sorcerer!”

Arthur pointed out, “I don't believe that they're inside Camelot.”

Merlin asked, “have you Then extend the search to the villages!”

Arthur replied, “We've started, but I can't search the entire kingdom.”

Uther stated, “And I can't stand by and watch our people dying.”

Merlin said, “I work on find way to purified the water”

Arthur nods and exits and Merlin followed him out, the two brothers were talking about what could be done if the sorcerer could not be found. Merlin told Arthur that something had woken him up last night that he is going to check of Gwen before heading to Gaius’s chambers, that he be there if Arthur needed him.

Arthur grabs Merlin's hand make the young man stop. He stated, “the last time you got woken up, Ealdor was attacked and your friend Will’s father died”

Merlin look up and down to see if they were alone and he said, “he didn't just die, Arthur, his heart turned into gold”

Arthur said, “sorcery, it just evil, dark and pour hated. I don’t believe that Merlin, it people who are a veil, not Magic I have to believe that but I am not sure anymore.” There was sadness in Arthur eyes and the same time there was a hope too Merlin wondered how that was possible.

Merlin enters the open door in Morgana’s chambers. Gwen hums as she gathers Morgana's clothes.

Merlin asked, “How's your father? Is he feeling better?”

She said, Yeah, it's incredible. A miracle. She happy smiling and then Merlin know there only one thing that makes a young girl this happy when her father was only at death door just yesterday.

He asked, “His skin's clear, back to normal?”

When the girl conferment what he was thinking he was scared for her. Someone had done every stupid thing and put the girl life at risk. This girl, Omega that Merlin thinks that he could come to love is now look at being murdered by the king his father.

Swallows Merlin says, “Erm, er, I'm pleased for you. I didn't like to see you upset. I have to...get on.” Merlin could figure out why he did not like see her upset but he was now worried for Gwen.

Merlin did not talk few steps out of the Palace before he head of the story about Tom if he head it then so would have Arthur. Gwen only hope now was Merlin, he would like to find the man or woman who cured Tom.


	5. witch

Tom works at his forge. Townspeople watch him. Arthur approaches with guards, he was working like nothing had happened. He seems like he always been, and yet he feels more fit than he ever been. Of Course, he didn’t keep his mouth shut about it either so it was not really shocking when the people saw the Arthur and the Guards.

Arthur said, “The story is you were sick.”

When he said he was not anymore, Arthur had given him an outing stating Perhaps you were suffering from some other ailment? and of course, the old man did not understand him and just bloated out, “Oh, you're joking. I felt like death itself, not enough strength in me to stir the air.”

With his father’s guards there with him, there was no much he could do about it. Arthur asked, “Then... what happened?”

Tom stated, “Oh, I don't know. Suddenly it was gone. I'm fitter than I was before.”

Arthur asked, “That's remarkable. Was anybody with you when all this happened?”

Arthur look at him and blink he wait for the man to say more but then he did not the Prince shake his head at the man and there was only one thing he could do and that was to search the house and hope there was nothing to find but the guards found glowing poultice and now it would be the young girl that be put to death. The young girl that could maybe something to Merlin one day. This is going to hurt his brother and he felt bad for Merlin and Gwen.

Gwen humming as she carries away a vase full of flowers. Arthur and guards enter and with a heavy heart he said, “Seize her.”

Arthur then had to inform her, “Gwen, I'm arresting you for crimes and contraventions of the laws of Camelot, that you did practice enchantments.”

“But what have I done? I haven't done anything! Help me, please!” Gwen keeps saying has they take her way.

Morgana come into her room and asked what is going on and Arthur said, “the guards found a magic poultice in her house”

Morgana laughed it off, and Arthur asked, “Then how else do you explain her father's recovery?”

Morgana stated, “Well, she's innocent! I know she's innocent.”

Arthur pointed out, “her own father stated that they were no one else there with him other than Gwen, what can I do? I can't turn a blind eye!”

Morgana stood there in shock but everything told her that Gwen was innocent. Arthur exits and Morgana scoffs.

Arthur and guards drag Gwen down the Upper Corridor, all the while the girl keep telling them, “No, please. You've got to listen to me! Please, I haven't done anything wrong! You have to listen to me, please! I am innocent, I swear! Let me go! I swear to you!”

Gwen turns her head and sees Merlin approaching her, he not alone Gaius is with him. Gaius who has a full view of the young prince face could see Arthur pained expression when Gwen pleaded with Merlin to help her, “Merlin! Merlin, please help me” Gaius takes Merlin's arm and escorts him out.

Gaius and Merlin walked into medical chambers, and the old man slammed the door closed. Merlin stood there in shock, he was going to lose one of his friends, what he was going to do.

Merlin asked, “do you think that if I cure everyone! No one will ever have to know it was magic.”

Gaius said, “It's too late! They think Gwen's a sorceress! They think she caused the disease!”

Merlin stated, “but we both know she didn’t”

Gaius asked, “Oh, and how are you going to prove that?!”

Council chambers, Arthur and guards bring in Gwen and she is pushed down on the floor.

Gwen keeps saying the something again and again “Why will no one believe me?! He got better, he just recovered. I didn't do anything!”

Arthur stood by his father, even if he believed her there was the poultice that the guards found. Had Arthur found it, he doesn’t know what he would do but there was something about Gwen voice that makes Arthur believe her too. But he was not King, Uther was and his word was law in Camelot.

“Undo this enchantment. Put an end to this contagion. I will show you no mercy. If you will not undo your sorcery, you force my hand and I must find you guilty... It is, therefore, my duty to pronounce judgment. And under the circumstance, I have no choice but to sentence you to death. I can only hope that when you die, this evil plague dies with you.” Uther words hung in the air.

Gwen words still running around in Arthur's head, what poultice, I am not a witch, please, no! I'm innocent! Please, please. Guards drag Gwen backwards out of the room, Morgana watches Gwen get dragged off, then turns to Uther.

“I know Gwen, she's my maidservant, not an enchantress,” Morgana stated.

King asked, “Have you ever seen an enchantress? Believe me, they bear no sign, no mark. There is no sense of evil in the eye. I have a responsibility to take care of this kingdom! I take no pleasure in this!”

Morgana stated, “But you're sentencing the wrong person. I've seen the way the girl works. Her fingers are worn, her nails are broken. If she was a sorceress, why would she do this? Why would she kneel on a cold stone floor morning after morning when she could make these things happen with a snap of her fingers?”

Arthur stated, “She's right, Father. You hear the word magic, you no longer listen.”

King stated, “I have witnessed what witchcraft can do. I have suffered at its hand. I cannot take that chance. If there is the slightest doubt about this girl, she must die or the whole kingdom may perish. One day you may become King. Then you will understand. Such decisions must be made. There are dark forces that threaten this kingdom.”

Arthur stated, “I know. Witchcraft is an evil, father. So is an injustice. Yes, I am yet to be King, and I don't know what kind of king I will be, but I do have a sense of the kind of Camelot I would wish to live in. It would be where the punishment fits the crime.”

“I fear you're right. She's played with fire, and sadly she must die by fire.” King fired back. Morgana leaves. Arthur paces the Council Chamber.

Dungeons where Gwen be held, Merlin had to get some answers, that he did need like why the hell is there need to protect this Omega girl. Is it just the Alpha in him that have this great needed to keep anyone in Camelot safe or is there something more here when he comes to Gwen. Merlin was not sure that these emotions that he was feeling mean, he just did not understand it. Merlin leaves to go downstairs to the dungeon, passes a crying Morgana on Wrought Iron Stairway.

Merlin called out to Gwen and Gwen tries to get to the cell door, but her chains don't stretch that far. She's been crying. First thing this young girl did was thank him for coming to see her, what kind of evil person would do that? Then she goes and says thing like, “It's alright. Don't worry about me. There's no point crying about it. I mean...I mean, I'm not saying that you were going to cry for me. Obviously, I don't think that.”

Make Merli think that she not very smart but he knows that not true, she every smart and kindest soul that he has ever met. All she wants is for Merlin to remember her that all not to save her but never forget her. Merlin said, “You're not going to die. I'm not going to let this happen.” Merlin leaves, rushing up the Wrought Iron Stairway.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Afanc

Arthur still upset sitting there in the council chambers, while the King Uther consulting his advisors. The doors open and Merlin bursts in and stated, “It was me! It was me who used magic to cure Gwen's father! Gwen is not the sorcerer. I am!”

When Merlin confessed that he had healed Gwen's father, Arthur's heart almost stopped. He had thought that Merlin had learnt his lesson from earlier but instead he had become stupider and more blatant. He could see his father's mind ticking over the facts and soon he was going to realise that it all added up. Even if he didn't, his father was blind when it came to sorcery, something that Arthur was not afflicted with. Merlin had a good heart, him saving Gwen's father was the truth, and Arthur needed him around, he was only brother he had and he was the only one who told Arthur truth not what he thinks Arthur want to hear.

When he started to insult Merlin, calling him idiot and a fool in love, he could see his father relaxing as Arthur seemed to make sense. Why would an evil sorcerer save the Prince's life and then put a plague on the town? On the other hand, a farm boy saving the Prince's life, falling in love with a servant and then foolishly confessing to saving his beloved's life made much more sense.

Merlin spluttered denials and Arthur tried to put his point across without letting his father and his advisors know what was going on. He would save Gwen but without throwing Merlin on the fire instead. When his father speculated that Gwen had put an enchantment on Merlin, Arthur felt his heart pounding against his chest. If his father really wanted to execute Gwen or Merlin for sorcery, no amount of logic could persuade him. Arthur knew that from experience.

"Merlin is a wonder," he said truthfully. "But the wonder is that he's such an idiot." Mostly truth and Arthur let the hand on the back of Merlin's head tighten in warning. His actions were idiotic at best and Merlin had to learn that Arthur could not keep bailing him out every time. There were only so many times his father would believe him. "There's no way he's a sorcerer." Arthur stared hard at Merlin but judging by the slightly mutinous look on Merlin's face, he still was not getting what Arthur was trying to say. He would have to teach him not to be so idiotic.

Uther stated, “Don't waste my time again. Let him go.” Gaius took Merlin out of the room back to medical chambers.

Gaius stated, “the prince he was right to do what he did. And, thankfully, he saved you from your own stupidity. you don't prove her innocence by offering to jump into the flames. You do it by finding out what's causing the disease! I don't think you'll find one big enough. Anyway, forget that. If we're going to save Gwen, we have to find out what's contaminating the water.”

Gaius and Merlin go to the underground entrance to the water supply, old stated, “The water from here supplies the whole town. Take a sample. So, we can take it back and examine it.”

Merlin puts the bottle in the water and an Afanc rears up out of the water. Merlin jump back asked, “what the hell was that?” Gaius takes Merlin's arm and they leave.

Back at Medical Chambers Gaius and Merlin look at a book, and Gaius is the first to find what they were looking for. He said, “Here. It was an Afanc”

Merlin asked, “an a what?” he look very confused.

Gaius said, “A beast born of clay, and conjured up only by the most powerful sorcerer. Now we have to find a way to defeat it. But where?” looks at shelves of books.

An Afanc, it inside an egg sent through the waterways to the water supply of Camelot, where it hatched and caused a plague that killed dozens of citizens of Camelot, turning them White even the eyes with blue veins in the process.

Merlin goes to see the great dragon Kilgharrah say, “Hello.” Flies down “The great warlock returns, as I knew he would.”

Merlin gets right to the point, “I need to know how to defeat an Afanc.”

The dragon said, “Trust the elements that are at your command.”

All the beast say is about Elements and not what he has to do. Great and then he adds, “You cannot do this alone. You are but one side of a coin. Arthur is the other.”

Kilgharrah flies off leaving every confused Merlin standing there, with more questions than answers. And to make matter even more tricky the king has brought Gwen execution forward to tonight. In the medical chambers Merlin frantically searches through books. Gaius enters when he asked what he was looking for Merlin tells the old man that he was looking for a book on elements.

Gaius said, “Well, most of them. The study of base elements is at the very heart of the scientific process.”

Merlin said, “But how would they help me kill the Afanc?”

Gaius said, “Well, the Afanc is a creature made of earth and water. That's two of the four base elements.”

Merlin asked, “What about the other two?”

Gaius informed him, “Well, perhaps they will destroy it. You want a fire. Wind and fire. How did you find this out?"

Merlin give his uncle pointed a look and the old man said, Gaius, read what he found before Merlin walked out of the chambers to see the dragon. "The Afanc can only be defeated with magic, specifically the use of the oppositional base elements of fire and air. The Afanc is said to be a beast born of clay and conjured only by the most powerful sorcerers."

 after the old man asked, "What else did the dragon tell you?”

Merlin stated, “That I am only one side of a coin. The brighter side, obviously.”

Gaius asked, “And who's the other side?”

Merlin smirk saying, “Arthur”

Morgana walked in stated that Gwen execution forward and when she asked how she could help, Merlin tell her, “we needed Arthur. There's a monster, an Afanc, in the water supply. That's what's causing the plague.”

When Morgana say that they needed to tell King, Gaius pointed out, “The an Afanc's a creature forged by magic. Telling Uther wouldn't save Gwen. He'd just blame her for conjuring it. We need to destroy it. Then the plague will stop and Uther may see sense.”

Morgana asked, “And that's why you need Arthur.”

Merlin stated, “He's our best chance. But he won't want to disobey the old Tyrant.”

Gaius tells him off, “Merlin, one of these days you forget in who company you are with  and you call the king that to his face and not even Arthur could save you then.”

Merlin said, “I mean the king” Morgana smirk shaking her head, Merlin doesn’t respect the King that was much as she and everyone around to see and Morgana found that she likes that about Merlin.

Morgana said, “leave Arthur to me” Morgana exits. Gaius gives Merlin the keys to the water supply tunnels.


	7. free once again

Arthur chambers Morgana is waiting for Arthur to arrive, when the doses he asked, “You alright? Sorry about all this. He indicates the mess on the table Morris's not been in today yet.”

Morgana said, “Poor Merlin, to offer to give up his life to save Gwen's. I certainly can't imagine any man loving me so much.”

Arthur said, “No, I certainly can't imagine that either.”

Morgana said, “That's because you're not like Merlin. He's a lover.”

Arthur said, “Yeah, maybe that's because I haven't found the right person to love.”

Morgana asked, “what about Guinevere?”

Arthur stop there is a stupid smile on his face when he said, “I don’t know, I feel safe with her and I can be me. I don’t have to pretend like I do with others, then there the fact other than you and Merlin she the only one who tells me how it is, doesn’t sugar coat things or tells me what I think I want to hear. I love and I ever love other but I guess I still have told her to part me feel like if I do I lose her and I can’t lose her” what he did not say was that unlike Morgana, Merlin and Guinevere never manipulative him.

Morgana said, “I understand, has for me well, sadly the age of gallantry seems to be dead. You look around and all you see are small men, not big enough to fill their armour. There's not one of them that' s able to stand up for what is right”

Arthur smirks at Morgana's obvious manipulative insult, he knows Morgana to well she only pulls that card out when she wants something. He asked, “What do you want me to do?”

Morgana and Arthur walk into the Square where Merlin meets them. Arthur draws his sword. They open tunnel door and Arthur lights a torch before they descend.

Arthur said, “You'd better be right about this, Merlin.”

They hear a low growl. Morgana gasps. This starts another little augment between the Prince and Morgana all because the Prince want Morgana safe and she wants to go with him it was her way of showing him up. Even with the Prince pointed out, “Father will slam us both in chains if he knew I'd endangered you.”

She just brushed it off saying, “Well good thing he doesn't know about it then.”

When prince tells her to go back that she could get hurt she replied, “You could too... if you don't get out of my way.” Merlin's amused. Arthur rolls his eyes.

Morgana asked how they doing to find it, and the most powerful warlock pointed out, “I just hope we do before it finds us.”

Of Couse, he had to openly point out and that would cause the Afanc would find them Arthur hear something and he turns around but he doesn’t see anything he tells them. “It's just a shadow.”

They keep moving. The Afanc creeps out of shadows behind them. They reach the water source there three different area and so Arthur tells them to “Spread out.” They split up. Arthur hears a growl and Afanc swipes at him from behind, then disappears.

Morgana rushes to him “What is it? Are you alright?”

Arthur tells them that his ok, Merlin asked if he saw it and when he said yes, His bother wanted to know what it looks like. Arthur only replied “It... it's quick.”

The Afanc come up in front of Morgana, who screams. Arthur goes for it, but it disappears again. He asked where it when too?

Merlin said, “I think it's gone this way!”

They walk. The Afanc creeps slowly out around corner into full view. Arthur swings at it and loses his sword. It also swipes away Morgana's torch. Arthur circles it with a torch. Merlin yells, “Arthur, use the torch!” and he follows his brother advice has he has no other weapon.

Merlin cast the spell, “Lyfte ic þe in balwen ac forhienan.” Merlin's spell blows flames into the Afanc, incinerating it.

In Council chamber, Uther laughs over some parchment with his advisors when Gaius informed him, “Good news, Sire. There are no new deaths, and those that are sick are recovering.”

King stated, “Good. Strange, I've never heard of an Afanc before.”

Gaius said, “It's conjured from clay by powerful magic. The type that can only be invoked by an ancient sorcerer. One that has the power to mirror the spirit of life. I found this at the water source.” Shows him a cracked eggshell.

Gaius said, “It bears the mark of Nimueh. We must be vigilant, Sire.”

King upset upon hearing the woman name, the woman who killed his wife, Nimueh. He bellows, “Leave me!” Everyone exits. Uther sits on the throne, a sombre expression on his face.

guards open Gwen's cell. Gwen's father, Merlin, and Morgana enter. The young girl calls out, “dad” and they hug. Gwen reaches to grasp Morgana's hand and she thanks her.

Morgana said, “Don't thank me. It was more Merlin. He's the real hero here.”

Gwen said, “I don't know what to say.”

Merlin said, “I do not do anything”

Tom was the one who voiced, “I'm- I'm grateful to you all. Come on, Gwen.” The father and daughter leave together.

Morgana said, “Merlin. I wanted you to know, your secret's safe with me” He was scared that she talking about him having magic.

Morgana goes on, “Merlin, don't pretend. I know what you did. I understand why you don't anyone to know.” Now he was really scared of what Morgana was saying.

But then when she tells him, “But I won't tell anyone. You don't mind me talking to you about it?” He was about let the cat out of the bag.

“Er...no. I, I, it's, er...you have no idea how hard it is to keep this hidden.” He was glad.

But before he could say anymore and make another mistake today, Morgana said, “Well, you can continue to deny it, but I think Gwen's a very lucky woman.”

Merlin was so confused now he asked, “Gwen?” Morgana puts her finger to her lips.

Morgana said, “It's our secret.” Morgana smiles as she leaves. Merlin sigh, for few second he thought he had really a friend, a friend like will who knew about his magic and still stood by him, someone his own age.

That night back at medical chambers, he and Gaius are having dinner and it fish and after all the death his seen he is little worried. Merlin asked, “This fish didn't come from the water, did it?”

Gaius said, “Well, where else is it going to come from? The water's fine now. That's not your worry. This is the work of a very powerful sorcerer. I only hope you didn't come to her attention.”

Merlin said, “Doubt it. Well, no one else seems to appreciate my skills. I just want someone to see me for who I am.”

Gaius stated, “One day, Merlin. One day.”

Merlin not sure that day will ever come he said, “One day what?”

 Gaius stated, “One day people won't believe what an idiot you were.”

Merlin said, “Thanks.” He smiled at his uncle, trust his uncle to keep him grounded. But something deep inside Merlin made him uneasy, he could not say what made him feel that at that moment but he did dismiss it every easily and maybe just maybe he should not have.


	8. Guinevere returned

Guinevere is exhausted when she pushes open the door to her room, she shoulders aching and her stomach growling loudly. She hoped that Arthur had has dinner. When she left Arthur was himself, so, Guinevere wouldn’t hold it against him if he’d spent the day in bed.

“Arthur I’m home!” Guinevere called, toeing off her Boots and looking around their darkened room. She was surprised that Arthur wasn’t there to greet her and her chest immediately filled with concern. Maybe Arthur was sick again?

“Arthur?” She called, dropping her Shield and sword on the table and heading for the closed their bed. A high whine was all she got in response.

Guinevere pushed the door to the bedroom open and immediately reeled back, her head swimming at the overwhelmingly alluring scent of an omega in Heat. Oh god, Arthur was in heat. First in over two years now, the last one was forced on him by the order of the king for it was not healthy for Omega to go for so, long without heat.

Gulping down more air only made Guinevere see stars. Arthur so rarely had a heat that Guinevere had been able to avoid him after his forced heat last year. They had not officially decided they were mates the little Omega keep putting off, though it hadn’t changed anything between them. Guinevere had assumed they had a while before Arthur would go into heat, they were usually sporadic and extremely short, the last one had barely even started before it was done, but she was not sure if this was because it was a force.

The Gaius said that Arthur’s body wouldn’t be able to support a full heat yet that he was still recovering from what was done to him three years ago, but if that wasn’t what this was then Guinevere would eat her shoe. Arthur had never smelled more alluring not after the first one on the island, and he was letting out these soft needy sounds as he writhed on the bed.

“Guinevere, you were gone so long…” Arthur’s voice was raw like he’d been crying and Guinevere immediately rushed over to the bed to check on him. Arthur’s hands came up to clutch at her and another high whine crawled out of her chest.  _“Alpha.”_ He arched his back off the bed Guinevere was gone.

Pushing Arthur back onto the mattress Guinevere crowded him into their small bed. The honey-sweet scent of Arthur’s arousal was saturating the room and the deepest corners of Guinevere’s mind.

Arthur immediately started rubbing up against her and Guinevere shoved one of her legs between the omega to let him get some friction. How long had he been here like this?

“Ah, Guinevere, please…” Arthur crushed their lips together, his long fingers tangling in Guinevere’s hair.  _“Breed me.”_

Guinevere growled low in her throat, a deep dark part of her rising up and screaming for her to push Arthur down and just take, but she didn’t, she gently untangled Arthur’s fingers from her hair, fending off his needy hands as she pulled her shirt off. There was no chance she could resist her mate, but there was also no chance she could risk getting Arthur pregnant. No matter how much he begged. They would have time for that later when they were older and Guinevere don’t have travel so much and Arthur’s health improved. Arthur whined again when Guinevere pinned his wrists above his head with one of her hands.

“Behave now Arthur.” Guinevere chided, putting on her best mothering tone. Arthur pushed his bottom lip out, rolling his hips up. Guinevere was pretty proud of herself for how clear-headed she felt, even with the amazing scent that Arthur was pumping out of every pore that sung to her to take what she wanted.

“Stay.” Guinevere put a bit of her Voice into the command and Arthur’s eyes widened, his back arching again as Guinevere let him go. Other than that, he stayed put. Good. Making quick work of stripping herself, Guinevere felt a flush rising to her cheeks at the look of naked want in Arthur’s gaze as she looked him over.

“Hurry up jerk.” Arthur’s fingers had dug themselves into the sheets. Guinevere gazed down at her beautiful mate for a long moment before reaching out to turn him over. Arthur went willingly, pushing his ass up and burying his face in the pillow.

Running her fingers over the jut of Arthur’s hip Guinevere felt her cock twitch at the trail of slick down her thighs. God her mate was so beautiful.

“Guinevere, c’mon.” Arthur was glaring at her now, wiggling his hips and staring pointedly at Guinevere’s dick. Clambering back onto the bed Guinevere pushed Arthur’s legs together, ignoring the small squawk of surprise she got as she nuzzled the omega’s back. “I’m not gonna knot you, but I can help a little.”

Arthur twisted to look at him, his eyes speaking volumes as he opened his mouth to no doubt curse Guinevere out until he was blue in the face.

Guinevere quickly pulled him into a kiss before he could start, pushing Arthur’s legs tightly together. Both of them gasped as Guinevere pushed herself into the small space between, her cock caught on the edge of Arthur’s hole before continuing on past and rubbing against other sensitive places.

“Fuck-” The curse pushed out of Guinevere’s chest as he bottomed out. Arthur had leaked enough slick to coat his thighs, and he was burning up, the sensation of his soft skin was enough to leave Guinevere breathless. It wasn’t what Arthur wanted but he didn’t seem to be protesting.

Arthur made the prettiest little ah, ah, ah, noises as, Guinevere thrust against him, pushing himself back each time. Guinevere sucked a mark into every inch of Arthur’s skin that she could reach, rubbing her whole body against him and trying to saturate Arthur with her alpha scent. It would help Arthur feel better and it made the more primal part of her purr in satisfaction. Vaguely Guinevere wondered the best way to get Arthur off as heat pinched tight in his gut. She wasn’t going to last like this, not with Arthur squirming against Her and smelling so sweet.

Sitting back on her heels Guinevere brushed her fingers over the part curves of Arthur’s ass, only hesitating a moment before pushing one inside the winking hole. Arthur moaned loudly, a string of needy babble leaving his lips as he clenched around the intrusion. “More, please!”  
Guinevere obliged, pushing in another finger as she lazily rolled her hips. “You look so pretty like this, Doll.” Guinevere murmured, curling her fingers until Arthur gasped sharply. There it was.

Arthur continued to pump out slick as Guinevere fingered him, his needy moans muffled by the pillow. Every time Guinevere did something he particularly liked he squeezed his thighs around the alpha’s dick.

Guinevere worked Arthur slowly until he was a shaking, needy, mess, sucking yet another mark into Arthur’s soft skin as she murmured filthy promises in his ear. “Come for me, sweetheart.”

Arthur went rigid as he did just that, another moan punching its way out of him as he trembled through the aftershocks. Digging her fingers into Arthur’s hips and clinging to him as she pushed into the hot channel she had created with Arthur’s thighs Guinevere felt that knot of pleasure in her belly squeeze tighter. It was good like this, even if it wasn’t what either of them really wanted. She only lasted a few more moments before she was shaking her way through her own orgasm. She pulled back and squeezed her knot hard, dirtying the back of Arthur’s thighs and the ruined bedsheets.

After Guinevere could breathe again she flopped onto the bed, grinning when Arthur immediately curled against his chest. “Feel any better?”

Arthur huffed, toying with the few curly of her. “A bit, but you know that won’t work long-term.”

“I know. We’ll figure it out later. I’ll go to Gaius in the morning and see what he got.” Guinevere had forgotten how much her shoulders hurt but now the pain came back full force. “Maybe you can give your favourite alpha a back rub for being so nice to you once this is all over?” Arthur blew a raspberry at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 5 Epsidoe The Poisoned Chalice is now up thanks to all that read this one...


End file.
